A Mothers Day To Remember
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Another fic based off of my RP group. Becker gives Jess a Mother's Day she'll never forget. Can also be considered a deleted chapter from Enchanting To Meet You. Oneshot


Jess stepped into the midnight blue, strapless dress she's chosen to wear tonight. She quickly applied some clear gloss to her lips and curled her hair so it fell in waves around her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Becker's voice came from behind her.

She turned around and smiled, "Absolutely!"

"You look beautiful, Jess," he said.

Jess blushed and kissed him gently, "Thank you, you look _quite_ handsome yourself."

"Thanks, let's go, shall we?" he asked, taking her arm and leading her to his truck.

Jess was more than slightly confused when he came to a stop at the docks, he took her hand and led her into an amazing restaurant onboard a huge boat. She looked around, eyes wide as she took it all in.

"Becker, this is…incredible!" she gushed, turning to face him.

"Happy Mother's Day," he said, meeting her gaze.

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him, "Thank you," she whispered.

"You are most definitely welcome," he replied as she took his hand and headed to their table.

"You're very good at these, incredibly sweet, amazingly thoughtful, surprise dates," she said, taking his hand back across the table.

"I know people," he half joked.

Jess squeezed his hand, "Well, I have to say I'm glad of that, because the dates you've planned have topped my list of sweetest things anyone's ever done for me," she said, smiling softly, "This is incredible."

He leaned across and kissed her, "I'm glad you think so."

They broke apart and placed their orders as the waiter walked up.

"Do you know this is the first time I've ever been on a boat?" she told him, after the waiter left.

"Really? Well, now you can acknowledge the fact you're floating on water."

She laughed, "That I can!"

Her eyes traveled to a small dance floor, "Dance with me?" she asked.

He rose to his feet and took her hand, leading her over. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't suppress a small shiver of pleasure as his hands rested on her waist and he smiled down at her.

"I love you, Becker," she whispered.

"I love you too, Jess."

Jess leaned up and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. He'd let it grow out some since they'd met and she absolutely loved it. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and in response kissed deeper.

"I was right, absolutely perfect," she murmured between kisses.

"Mmhm, perfect."

She pulled back slightly and ran her hand down his cheek.

Jess remembered her birthday, the candlelit dinner on the ARC roof, the first time he'd uttered those three words to her. In that moment Jess had wondered what forever with Becker could be like. She'd known the day they met he was the one she would more than willingly wait forever for him if she had to, and now she knew, with every fiber of her being that she wanted forever with him.

"Love you, Jessica," he told her softly.

"I love you too," she said, meeting his gaze, and taking his hand in hers.

"We should get back to the table," she said, nodding to where the waiter was sitting their food down.

"Hm? Right." he said, leading her over.

"This looks amazing," she said, taking a bite.

"Does it taste as good as it looks?"

"Mhmm, definitely," she said, holding out a forkful to him.

He took the bite and nodded, "Agreed."

"How's yours?"

He tried a bite, "Alright, want to try?"

"Sure," she said smiling, and taking the bite he held out, "That's really good."

"Then this is a good place," he said.

"Very good," she said smiling.

After they finished eating, they walked out onto the boat's deck and Jess stopped, gazing at the sunset over the water.

"The sunset is beautiful from here," she said slightly mesmerized.

Becker put his arm around her, and she leaned into him.

"It looks as beautiful as you," he said softly.

Jess glanced up at him, a smile playing at her lips, a deep blush coloring her cheeks.

"Exaggerate much, Captain Becker?"

"Not at all, Jessica Parker."

She leaned up and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, Jess was breathless.

"We should go."

Becker cleared his throat, "Yeah, we should…"

Jess turned back and kissed him one more time, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

He took her hand, "It's fine, we should go, it's getting cold."

She leaned against him as they walked, "That it is."

Once she was inside the truck she curled up against his side as he drove and he took her hand in his. She couldn't stop smiling.

"I couldn't have imagined a more perfect Mother's Day," she said.

"Then it was a complete success," he said kissing her cheek.

"Definitely a success," she said, her eyes falling on the speedometer which read well over the limit, "In a hurry?" she mused.

"Maybe."

"And why might that be," she teased.

"Take a few guesses," he said, glancing over at her.

She kissed his jaw, causing the car to swerve slightly, "Am I close?"

"Very close," he replied, pulling up in front of her flat.

She got out and went around, kissing him deeply.

"Closer," he murmured.

She backed up, still kissing him, to where her back was near the door of the flat, she wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. He pushed her up against the wall and she moaned softly, tangling her hand in his hair and pulling him closer.

He pressed his body up against her and she moaned deeply, feeling his erection even through their clothes.

"Becker, if you do not unlock that door and get us inside, I am not responsible for what happens next," she muttered between kisses.

"Keys?" he asked roughly.

Without breaking the kiss, she fumbled in her purse until she found them and pressed them into his hand. With some difficulty, seeing as neither of them were willing to break the kiss, even for a moment, he got the door unlocked and carried her inside.

She moved her lips to his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. She hadn't even got it off his shoulders when he brought her lips back to his. She pushed his shirt off as he carried her into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and she pulled him with her. He slid her dress off and then rolled her onto her side, unclasping the strapless bra she wore. They quickly shed their clothes, and Jess wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him against her.

He thrust into her as soon as they brushed against each other, and her body, which had already been teetering on the edge, went over and she came, convulsing against him.

"I love you, Jess," he whispered, holding her close.

She traced patterns on his chest, "I love you too."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, her eyes fell closed under the gentleness of the kiss.

"Tired?" he asked kissing her neck.

She tilted her head back and ran her fingers through his hair, "Becker, fathoming sleep with you doing that, is a joke."

"Sleep with me?" he asked, smirking and kissing her neck again.

Jess rolled on top of him, pressing the full length of her body against his.

"Depends on which definition of 'sleep with' you're going for," she replied quietly.

"Probably the one you're thinking of," he replied.

"Maybe?" she said kissing him.

"Probably," he replied, smirking.

She deepened the kiss and they made love a second time, before she lay beside him exhausted.

"Tired now?" he asked.

She lay against his chest and put her arms around him, "I most definitely am."

"Night Jessica."

She kissed him softly before resting her head back on his chest.

"Night Becker, I love you," she glanced up at him briefly, "Thank you for a perfect Mother's Day."

"You're welcome. Good night," he said, kissing her temple.

Jess took his hand and rested it on her swollen stomach before drifting off to sleep. Becker smiled and fell asleep listening to Jess' steady breathing and feeling their daughter moving beneath his hand.


End file.
